Gray Shine Pledge
by BrokenRifle
Summary: «¦Reno×Lena. Hiding in Kalm, Elena, Rude, and Reno spend their last moments as they wait for the Meteor to collide with the Planet. [OneShot]


**´_Gray_¦**Shine**¦Pledge**

She was breathing heavily. Her expression was written calm, and her eyes shut tightly. I've seen her sleep before. Heh, on the helicopter back then she was – oh. Oh never mind. But- but before then, her eyes were closed without the necessity of locking up her eyes so powerfully. And she's a Turk.

Her head was contradicting the wall and TV while facing the back of the thick green sofa that was missing some of its vestiges, resulting in patches of dull brown spots. Her body was lain on the majority of the sofa, her feet were encased with yellow socks, weird, I know. Her posture was gentle: her legs on top of each other, curling up with to make room for me, hah, her arms cuddling a pillow rather than resting her head on it, and her hair, flying all over the arm rest standing out against the loud sofa. Under the three sheets that she argued to sprawl over her, she wore her pajamas found them at her apartment when we left and a long-sleeved white shirt. As for me, my buttoned tee, yes buttoned, was unwrinkled across my upper body and my coat was thrown across our table.

The TV flickered every now and then, distorting the reporter's face as he tried to, with much caressing words, tell the viewers that they were to hide from the upcoming Meteor. Pfff.

The room was consisted of this sofa in the middle of the room, the TV on the wall opposite of us, a door to the east, a bathroom to the right, and the kitchen right behind us accompanied with a square table and chairs. The walls, ceiling, and even the counters of the kitchen was brown. Hmph, better than black and gray in Midgar.

The room was a just a mere child of Kalm's only hotel. Though its siblings were empty. Probably scared them away.

Numerous cars which I could not assume to a specific number of screeched its tires against the ground. I guessed they came from Midgar, just like us. No one was living here anyway. It didn't really bother me, as long as they stayed out of our way.

My ears flicked alert as I heard the door creak open. Rude. I turned my head towards him. He was dressed like I would, but neater. His shades gave no expression much as his lips. His ears were pierced with various earrings. He held two grocery bags overflowing with organic food. I flashed him a greeting grin.

"Bring something yummy?" I inquired. His eyebrows grew over his sun glasses. "Oh. She fell asleep on me. I'm trapped. Help me out?" He walked over behind me to the kitchen, laid down his groceries, took out some vegetables and started chopping them. It always made me laugh when he cooked. Today was no exception. "Just don't wake her up. Don't pull any pranks on her too," he admonished. He was always protective of her. Me too, I guess.

"Heard people come into Kalm. They run away from Midgar too?" I was curious today. "Yeah, but they ran farther to Junon. News broke out that the affects of the Meteor will still be global affecting, meaning toxic radiation, but the range of the explosion will take up the whole continent," Rude informed me. I cursed under my breath.

Elena woke up, slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes. They were still shut tightly. I cursed again. The sheets fell off and the TV was shut down immediately. It's coming faster. "Ugh… how long has it been since when we got here?" she asked. Rude cutting in on my answer, "Three hours." She let out a silent sigh. "Whatcha' cookin' Rude? I asked; I wanted to keep the mood light. He kept quiet save for the knife hitting the counter.

Elena shifted her legs and sat up straight. She rubbed her eyes once more and asked, "Remember when we went to Junon? And, hahahaha, and, haha, girls were hitting on Rude?" She started to crack up, shaking the sheets. A smile tugged at my face and I said, "Heh, yeah, and then when he was _actually_ looking at them he stepped on some old chick's boob!" We were both giving up hysterical laughs as Rude just kept on chopping. Rude suddenly stood straight up, got his gun he laid out on the table and stated, "I need something from the stores. Want anything? Materia?" We replied with our chuckles. He shook his head and left out.

Our memories rambled on and on. The laughs continued to flow starting to compete with our arguments and fights. We stole some of Rude's groceries and ate them, still laughing at him and the "boob" incident. "Ahaha, 'Lena, 'memba when you-." My voice trailed off as I looked at her. She was sleeping. Her eyes were shut tight.

Her mouth opened as if to say something, then closed. I looked at her as if saying "What?" Reading my mind, she asked, "How much more time?" I hesitated and replied, "An hour and thirty minutes…" She laid her head on the back of the sofa, not lying down, but simply just tilting her body on the back of the sofa leaning towards me. I slowly moved my hand towards and hers and clutched it. Hard.

The wind's calmed down. Rude came in. The Meteor grew loud. And her hand's grew weak.

**«**the END** »**

**¦**D **i s c** l a **i m** e r **«--ʎ **Don't own Final Fantasy 7

_**That sucked. Tell me of typos and what not. **_

**«¦¦**×We¦are**'¯** _the_ **I M **A** G E**

_Øf_ **Thè** I N **V I** N C **I B L E ****«––-–¬**


End file.
